Epilogue I: The Last Selutha
Epilogue I: The Last Selutha is an encounter in Against the King. Enemies * Rebel Mob (Against the King) (100 Gold, 100 XP, 100 Energy, 2 HP) Transcript Introduction "Your throne's broken," the Kasan said. "West Kruna is free." "No!" Isabella screamed. "Behind you! Crenus!" She lunged towards them. But her body was slow, leaden. The black smoke held her fast -- ensnaring the queen in its vindictive tendrils. She stared and shrieked as her husband fought a phantom, and the mutilated %man% stepped through the parting darkness. "Crenus!" The glowing blade plunged into his back. It burst from his chest, wielded by merciless, murderous hands. %name% Kasan leaned in close and whispered in Crenus' ear. "The Seluthas are finished." Tears lacerated Isabella's cheeks, streaming down her face from a myriad wounds. "Isabella..." Her husband's voice floated amid the stinging smoke. "Isabella..." "Isabella! Open the door!" She opened her eyes and gasped. Her hand brushed her cheek. It came away wet. Dream and reality hardened around her, black barbs tearing at her innards. Queen Isabella sobbed. "Isabella!" A fist pounded on the door and Marlus Quent's voice sounded again. "Wake up!" Sleep... She was lying down, waiting for news from Burden's Rest. Believing she'd never close her eyes till she heard from Crenus. But... "Isabella!" The queen shook the cobwebs from her brain and got out of bed. Her nightdress was soaked with sweat. It clung to her body, more tendrils clasping and claiming. She staggered to the window. Cooling breezes whispered across her cheeks, bringing true wakefulness and all the terrible certainties that bore. In the distance, Dracoshire glowed orange. The city was aflame. The door crashed inward, wood groaning and splintering. Marlus stumbled into the bedchamber. "Isabella!" he said. "Crenus is..." She turned to him, and he stared at the trails of tears written on her face. "How... How did you know?" he asked. He shook his head. "Come with me." "The city's on fire. The-" "I know! As soon as they heard, they rose up. They're looting and burning everything." "The guards..." "Most of them ran off. Others are joining the rebels. We need to flee." He seized her arm and pulled her along behind him. A scabbard swung from his belt, tapping against her thigh. She'd never seen Marlus Quent with a sword before. Somehow that frightened her more than anything else. They ran down a corridor, towards the adjoining passage. A maid stepped out from a doorway and froze. She gawped at them. Silver candlesticks fell from her trembling arms and clattered on the floor. "I... I..." Quent yanked the queen onward. Isabella looked back, at the maid's terrified eyes. The woman was still stammering, trying to utter explanations no one but the gods would ever hear. Other servants ran past them in the halls and stairwells. Some clasped precious things to their chests. Others clutched clubs or daggers. Marlus barged a footman aside when he wouldn't move, sending him tumbling down the steps. The advisor brought the queen out into one of the courtyards. Moonlight wavered, and the yellow light of flickering torches whispered of the conflagration to come. Voices cried out in the night. Someone screamed and footsteps thudded beyond the walls. "Lushana!" Marlus said. "Chalmer!" "Here, milord!" A stable boy emerged from one of the outbuildings, tugging at a leash. An aquiline head followed him out of the darkness. Its beak turned this way and that, glaring at the world. Huge talons scratched against the stone. Leonine paws padded behind, silent. "Where's Lushana?" Marlus asked. "She took one of the others and flew off!" Marlus swore. Chalmer yanked on the leash. The griffin glowered at him, but the beast came forward into the middle of the courtyard. "Strap her on," Marlus said. "Wait!" Isabella said. "I can't..." "You-" "Death to the Seluthas!" a voice cried. Orange light spilled through the courtyard's archway, illuminating wild eyes, twisted faces, and sharp steel. "Death to the Seluthas!" "Strap her on! Now!" Quent shoved her towards the griffin. She staggered and fetched up against the beast's flank. It turned its head and stared at her. "Death to the Seluthas!" The rebels charged. Marlus Quent drew his sword and ran to meet them. Conclusion "Your leg, Majesty!" the boy said. He didn't wait for her to listen. He took hold of the limb, moved it into place, and fastened the straps. Queen Isabella sat atop the magnificent creature, gazing at the royal advisor and the raging mob. These were her people. Crenus' people. The men and women of Dracoshire, who'd cheered at their wedding and his coronation. Now they howled like demons. They bayed for blood. "Traitors!" Marlus swung his sword in wide, savage arcs. "Traitor scum!" A woman fell. She rolled on the flagstones, screeching, clutching her bloody face. Quent lashed out again, and again. "Fly!" Chalmer hit the griffin's flank. "Damn you! Fly!" The beast ran. Isabella lurched on its back. The straps dug into her, squeezing her flesh, holding her while regal wings unfurled and the griffin leapt into the air. Its powerful strokes launched them towards the heavens. She gazed down as the courtyard and castle fell away. Marlus Quent had disappeared beneath a mass of thrashing bodies. Isabella closed her eyes. Fresh tears burned her face. Her hand pressed against her abdomen, where the rightful heir to West Kruna's throne slept and dreamed in her womb. Category:Against the King